


Danse Macabre

by vettany2



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Danse Macabre, Eddy's thoughts, M/M, Orchestra playing, during performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: What everything can run through one's mind during 7 minutes of Danse Macabre? Eddie knows even better pieces than the Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns and still this piece is the one that opens his eyes...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never attended an orchestra so I don't really know the system in sections and rows. Please be understanding and don't hate me just because of some mistakes in system.

Danse Macabre. Eddy knows this piece really well. And now he is sitting at the chair in the first row in orchestra, next to Brett. This is the first time they play next to each other in the first row and share a stand. The first thought that crossed his mind was that they can't do any jokes and have to act serious. That'll be so hard for them not to giggle. But they are professionals so they'll manage that.

The rehearsals were okay. Eddy just sight-read some parts 'cause they're so well-known it wasn't that hard. He knew what to do literally everywhere, just pay attention to that change of key signature and lots of sharps, flats and naturals in the middle. During the rests he kept looking at Brett with a light smile. He also made a few short glances at Brett during playing just to see him focused. It wasn't a big deal.

The concert was fine. All the pieces in the concert were so good and he himself was really satisfied with his playing this evening, which isn't usual. The concert was reaching its end and there was just one piece left. That Danse Macabre.

He just didn't know what happened. That piece isn't even that hard and still he totally zoned out. Firstly he started with a series of Ds in piano. It was so dreamy he spaced out and that memory when he met Brett for the first time just crossed his mind. It was during high school and eventhough they met each other in the math class, they became closer more in the orchestra because they were the two youngest here.

Eddy shook his head and started to focus on their part. He can't have his head occupied by something like this. The flute part ended and he has to start with the section of the slower theme followed by the eight notes. He knows that. He glanced at Brett and exchanged a little smile with him.

Then here comes the bass part with the staccato quart notes. It's fun. It reminds him the times he was fooling around with Brett during their uni times. And he feels well, maybe overly well. In that time he started to be sensitive when Brett wasn't around. But that's normal, that you like to spend your time at uni with your friend and look forward to that, isn't it? So he brushed it off the table eventhough he was a little nervous in Brett's presence. 

Then the sudden change of key signature popped in front of him. Eddy spotted it at the last second. Gosh, he has to pay attention. As he continued with the part, his mind wandered in the memory of him and Brett making their first youtube video and beginning with Two Set Violin. It was really fun, but of course their first video was such a big fail. He smiles when that embarassing piece of crap pops up in his mind. 

Eddy winked and turned his gaze at the score. While he was absentminded, that nice and slow part changed to a scale of notes going up and down with that deadly portion of sharps, flats and naturals. During his struggling, another memory shows up. This time it's concerned Brett. He remembers that dialogue in exactly every word.

They were playing that game Two boys One violin. During the whole shooting, Eddy was really nervous and aware of Brett's closeness. He tried to mask it but he shivered every time their hands touched each other. They both wrapped up the video with awkward smile on their faces. And while Brett was packing equipment, that question supervened.

,,What's the matter, dude?" Eddy even missed that question, because he was too preocuppied in his mind, where tried to find out what is wrong with him. He knew that in certain situations, the presence of Brett makes him nervous and cautious but he couldn't make out the reason why. Brett waved his hand in front of Eddy's face and Eddy, startled by this sudden action, finally realized, that Brett is speaking to him. 

,,Hey, Eddy, are you listening me? I asked you a question." Brett wore a confused and worried expression. Eddy looked at him and apologized to him.

,,So I will ask you one more time. What's the matter? You are quite weird lately. And now you don't even pay attention and space out like this. Is everything okay?"

Eddy opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything, to excuse himself, so he just shook his head and said: ,,Everything is fine." Brett didn't look like he believes him.

,,Really? You know you can tell me everything mate, right? Is everything REALLY okay?" 

Eddy looked straight at him and asked him ,,Why are you even asking? Do I look like I am not fine?" Immediately he realized he raised his voice too much. He didn't know why he just suddenly started to be tense. Brett blinked and opened his mouth in disbelief.

,,I'm sorry but you don'l look like you are fine recently. So excuse me for being worried. You spaces out maybe too much and lately there's something wrong with you." Brett seemed to be a little hurt but Eddy was starting to become angry because of unknown circumstances.

,,There is nothing wrong with me so thank you for your concern." 

Brett looked at him and while packing up their microphone, he told him: ,,Dude why are you angry? I just care of you as a friend, I don't want to hurt you or laugh at you-"

,,The why can't you understand, that there isn't anything wrong?" Eddy confronts him. He masks that slight shot in his chest caused by the word friend. This confuses his mind even more. Why is he feeling that weird, being only a friend for Brett? 

Brett turned away with hurt expression and grabbed his stuff. 

,,Forget that I asked you something." Then he put on his backpack and rushed out of the room leaving Eddy in the middle of the room with confused face. 

That was their first serious argument. Eddy doesn't know even now why he was angry that time. In fact, he himself felt something in him changed but he realized it just after that quarrel. Luckily they made up but from now on, there was something slightly off between them. 

Eddy continued in the part consisting of a series half notes and quarter notes. He was filled with sadness from that memory and that sadness was visible in his playing. Not so long after their argument, Brett told him about his departure to study one semester in Vienna. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to broaden his horizons straight in the centre of classical music. Eddy was really glad for him, yet he felt like a small part of him left with Brett. 

Of course they talked together. They also chatted a lot through social media and everything seemed alright. Yet Eddy missed him a lot. It would be weird if he didn't, wouldn't it? But he was lonely. He has some other friends so he couldn't understand why he felt so lonely. Why he felt that emptiness in his heart. Every time he had some news and he rushed to Brett to told him but then he realized that Brett is in a different country so far from him. But Eddy had to be strong and cope with it. It's just one semester, right? 

Not so long after departure, Brett asked him once again that same question. 

,,Eddy, is something wrong?" Eddy stared at the screeon of their chat conversation, unable to answer. then he typed one simply "why?"

Brett took a while before he sent next message.

,,I talked with Ryan and he told me you are a little bit weird. You are becoming antisocial according to him. I know that you are not very fond of partying and clubbing or drinking but he said you don't want to hang out with them after lectures. And you also don't talk too much. He is concerned about you, you know?"

Eddy read that message and sighed. So they noticed. 

,,Everything is fine. Just feel tired lately. I think I just need rest a little. Ryan overdramatizes it." It was really a transparent lie but he needed to cover up for his uneasiness about him self. He needed time to figure out what exactly is going on with him.

There was a second problem that occupied his mind. For some time he suspected he might not be interested in girls. But he didn't want to admit that. He also suspected this might be the root of his struggles. This might be the reason why he is nervous in Brett's presence, why is cautious when they are too close. 

Eddy shook his head again trying to clear his mind. What is wrong with him? The whole concert was such a success and he has to fail at the freaking last piece. But this piece brought to him so many memories. It's really hard for him to keep focus. Now the epic part came to an end and the tempo changed. He started with a tremolo in E flat. 

His mind automatically projects another (and Eddy hopes the last) memory. It was when Brett was coming back to Australia from his semester spent in Vienna. Eddy waited for him at the airport alongside with Brett's family. They discussed it and Brett insisted on meeting at the airport. Of course, the problems occurred and Brett's flight was delayed by an hour because of a bad storm in Austria. Eddy felt weird. He looked forward to their reunion but he was also scared. He knew he behaved really strange and was afraid Brett would want to deal with it at the first possible occasion. Eddy didn't know if he is mentally prepared for that. But the sooner they deal with it the better it'll be. 

Finally the Brett's plane landed at the airport and they went to watch for him. The passengers came out of the corridor and Eddy got on his toes to look out for Brett. And finally he saw him. Brett was slowly walking through the corridor with a two big suitcases and a violin case on his back. He wore a simply TwoSetViolin t-shirt with that NASA violin logo, black unbuttonned sweater over it and black jeans. When Eddy spotted him, he rushed to him screaming "Brett! Hey Brett! Over here!". He was so happy he could die. Nothing could make him more happy than their reunion after one semester of separation.

Eddy furrowed his brows. Why he was even that happy because of Brett's return? They were just friends who met after one semester. If it was his girlfriend or boyfriend, so be it, but Brett is his best mate for god's sake! Okay, it's true Eddy missed him a lot. He was lonely because he hadn't anyone to hang out. It was like he missed a part of himself. Like that part left with Brett. He looked at the score. Only a few bars were left. And then it hit him. 

Oh gosh, don't say that- 

Eddy didn't dare to continue with that thought. There came the cello line and for Eddy there were only two bars left. So he raised his bow for a last time and everything suddenly became clear. 

He loves Brett.


End file.
